crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyuka Skulgem
Summary Nyuka is a Demon Skeleton with an abnormal head than most or her brother. She has a tall stature and for something that prefers to play video games even more so than bounty hunt, she has a well bit body underneath the entire get up she wears to seem like a Skeleton. Appearance She has no flesh on skull, hands, or feet, but the rest of her body is covered in flesh, which she conceals with clothing on occasions. Sometimes she doesn't care. She wears typically a turtleneck, jeans, and heels to make her even taller. She is much taller than the average woman. She has a mouth that can be easily moved and shaped to show different emotions and whats looks at first to be a visor on the skull, is rather just a straight across hole for her eyes. Usually, it's only a single, simple, Pink Jewel. That while has no logical way of moving, moves around anyway. It can change different colors depending on her mood, and be morphed into two of itself with enough concentration. It does rattle around her apparent hollow skull if shook. Home Her home is located in Snowdin. Her bottom floor has a similar layout to Sans and Papyrus' house, but with the kitchen located to the left of the stairs, and the kitchen being much larger. Up the stairs is a long, narrow hallway with several rooms all on one side. The first room is her Brother's, the second is a bathroom, third is a storage room, and at the end is a closet. There is a secret room that's her room. Her room had a bed located opposite of the door. There's a desk beside it, with a computer, game console, and various weapons. The bathroom is a little TARDIS-like, somehow essentially being the Chamber of Secrets and the TARDIS. But without the magic or sci-fi. In the storage room, she has wooden planks, hammers, nails, and other building supplies. She also has spare pillows and bedsheets, blankets, etc. However, in the far corner from the door, she has a box that contains a few pictures of her and her borther as children with their mother and father. Personality Nyuka is a demon that is quite un-average when it comes to personality. She's egotistical, and outgoing, but not to the point of being desperate for attention. However, she is very conscious of her and her Brother's flesh, and due to this, she decided to cover any part of her body with flesh with clothing to disguise herself as a normal skeleton, mostly on her Brother's behalf. Since she is one of few demons who stayed in the underground, she wanted to become not only more physically durable but intellectually and scientifically powerful to protect herself, brother, and any friends from anything that came from the surface. She does her training in private with her Brother, with him doing physical and magical training in their home, and her own work too apart from her shooting practices, which she does in the woods as to not send electro arrows or blast their house to bits. Often times Nyuka will spar with dummies to hone her Bow/Cannon skills.ed located opposite of the door. Theres a desk beside it, with a computer, game console, and various weapons. History Nyuka was born before the war against monsters had begun and was 7 years old when it had begun. Her father tried to protect her and her Brother and her mother, but was unsuccessful, as their mother was killed in an attack. This means that when the monsters were sealed underground, Nukia was left with no mother or father, but jsut ehr Brother. Thorough-out this ordeal, there had been a demon to help them cope with all this, but they had never learned her name, who had been one of her Brother's only friends through-out his life. While her brother was not born with his powers, Nyuka was born with a stunning amount of brain power. She had used this sort of power to help her Brother help the monsters build the underground into a permanent living place. Meanwhile, a majority of the demons decided to dig deeper into the underground, including her Brother's friend, who had decided to refuse the urge to continue with his demon-kin and decided to stay in Snowdin and help the monsters make the town, saying good-bye to his one friend. Nyuka stayed along with him. After the demons had started to dig through to a deeper part of the underground, demons that had chose to stay had been ridiculed and discriminated, seen as those who had betrayed them and helped humans. To avoid this ridicule, her brother decided to cover his flesh to make himself look like a regular skeleton. Nyuka did the same to humor him originally, as she didn't care what redicule she got, but has since gotten used to it. Throughout her life, Nyuka grew tired of sitting around, and decided to try and become something better, (Or at least stronger), and eventually became a bounty hunter against some of her own kin. But eventually slacked on that, preferring to take it low most of the time and help her Brother... Relations Dakota and Echo Nyuka knows of the two becuase of her Brother's affiliation with Dakota. She likes them, and admires Dakota, but has been keeping a close eye (no pun intended) on her brother with his shady actions. Taking advantage over Dakota's blindness. Genevieve Kyuka knows who Genevieve is, due to her being part of the reason they were stuck in the Underground. However, she kinda likes her style, if not her actions. Slade Her Brother is also in a relationship with Slade at the moment. Making Nyuka very irratated over him over how he's cheating on Dakota. She hopes one day to snap the two apart from each other. But won't get in the way and be the "evil older sibling." Trivia * Nyuka was orignally thought of over art on DA of another unrelated OC of some kind. (Looked nothing like how Nyuka is. Just FYI.) Category:Female Category:OC Category:User;Geshtro Category:Spawn